Kevin Zegers
Kevin Zegars is the son of Trance, and Narcysissis Zegars making him a member of House Zegars, and the one time Prince of the Kingdom of Valeria, and now the Emperor of Valeria. Kevin Zegars has four siblings in the form of Nick, Scotty, Emily, and Leighton Zegers of which Nick was a silent boy until he became a darker man under the influence of his brother Kevin, while Scotty Zegers is the current Emperor of the Valerian Empire and the Lord of House Zegers making him the most powerful man in the house, Emily Zegers betrayed the house and the Valerians and since this betrayal she has lived in Lorderon to protect herself, and finally Leighton Zegers was once the most devoted member of the Valerian Empire and this changed after she lost faith and has formed a growing military power inside the Empire of Valeria. Kevin Zegars had a brief but intense love with Natalie Portmane of whom he would basically destroy his entire life over attempting to get her hand in marriage, and the end of them led to the end of his morality and slipping to chaos. Kevin Zegars was born the third child of Trance, and Narcysissis Zegars of which during his youth he was raised well by his mother and fafther and was noted as being constantly smiling and a very happy young boy. Showing a natural talent at horseback riding he and his brother Scotty would travel the Valerian foothills, and as he incresed in age he wished to travel to Lorderon of which he read about in books and he wanted to squire there for House Menathil. Traveling west into Noveria he then travelled southward where he would fight bandits and take on a squire himself in the form of Arturas Flowers, and from there he arrived at Westbridge where he would take a boat and arrive at Lorderon. Kevin Zegers spent a few years in Lorderon where he was engaged to Natalie Portmane, and the two were very happy for a long period of time. After discovering his marriage to Natalie Portmane wasn't going to happen she became devestated and somewhat gave up on them and this caused Kevin to leave Lorderon and try and convinse his parents to allow him to marry her, and although he was succesful by the time he returned she had begun to be involved with Chris Hemsworth. When she fell in love with Chris Hemsworth she sent Kevin into a tailspin that has caused everything in his later life to take the direction it has and at this point he became obsessed with getting her back until eventually he attempted to rape and kidnap her but was stopped and only barely managed to escape Lorderon. Kevin Zegers brother Scotty now the Emperor of Valeria would back his brother despite all the evidence against him and this led to a war between Arnor, and Lorderon on the other side against Valeria. After being defeated and embaressed on the field of battle Scotty was forced to punish Kevin Zegars and this led to him banishing him to the run down castle of Fort Valeria and rounding up most of Kevin's friends and close trusted servents and either executing them or jailing them. Following all of this Kevin locked himself away in Fort Valeria, and it was during this time that Angelo Ambronogi arrived in the castle and begin to corupt the now emotionally distraught Kevin. Turning him to the belief in Chaos Kevin would bring in Chaos Cultits, and Chaos Knights from all about and this led to Fort Valeria turning into an extremely dark place which begin his plans for the control of Valeria and destruction of Arnor. Following Natalie Portmane's capture she would be sent westward sold to the Valerians where the old lover in Kevin Zegars would bring her to Munchen where despite her absolute hatred for him she would begin manipulating him causing his corruption to be resisted and diminishing the effectiveness of his actions against the Valerian rebels due to his obsessive love for Natalie. Characteristics Personality Kevin Zegars was for most of his youth, and time in Lorderon known for his unstoppable smile, and his utter loyalty to those he loved, but this kind and honest young man disapeared following his coruption by the chaos Magi Kael'Thuzad and following this expanding coruption the end of his relationship with Natalie Portmane. History Early History Mission to Lorderon Main Article : Lorderon : ``The entire time I was riding I was just so excited about the possibilites. Before I left Valeria it seemed the entire world was open to me. I loved life, and it was only after returning that I came to understand that my ride to Lorderon was the best moment of my life.`` : -Kevin Zegars Kevin Zegars begin to show signs of being a skilled fighter, and in order to further his training he was sent to be a squire amongst the Kingdom of Lorderon. He would travel by horse on his own as his first test, and he would be tested many times on the road. He made his first stop in Westbridge, and during his brief stop there he made notes about the harshness of the leading House Malfoy, and planned to adress this when he had the chance one day. He would go further south into the Riverlands, and while he was crossing a bridge he was stopped by Highwaymen who wanted him to pay a toll. The leader would try and stop the hustle when he noticed the powerful sword carried by the young man and feared he was some kind of noble, but his men saw it differently and wanted the sword for themselves. A scuffle would break out and after a brief fight Kevin killed the bandits two men, and took the bandit as his prisoner. He and the bandit would travel together and reached the port of Riverrun where Kevin prepared to let the bandit go, but instead he said that his name was Tanden Snow a bastard from Lucerne and he wanted to remain under Kevin`s service until he wasn`t needed anymore. Kevin would accept the offer and together they travelled to Lorderon together. Natalie Portmane : '' ``He didn`t care a thing about who I was, and I guess that was the first time someone had ever just ignored me being lowborn. I knew he was a highborn, and he knew I wasn`t. I could never understand why he cared so much, but I wasn`t going to question too much why a handsome prince wanted me.``'' : -Natalie Portmane Kevin Zegars arrival in Lorderon was greeted by the entire royal court of Lorderon as they wanted a strong marriage between Kevin and one of their daughters to cement a relationship between House Zegars, and House Menathil. While he was getting introduced to the noble family he was escorted by Natalie Portmane to his room, and they would talk for some time becoming friends. As he knew noone outside of his brother Arturas Zegg he and Natalie grew very close, and she came to love the kindness that Kevin showed her and the fact that he didn`t look down on her for her lowborn status. Her relationship with Kevin was one that quickly grew into love, and through this love her family and his saw lots of oppurtunities. : '' ``Natalie knew I loved her but that didn`t seem to matter to any of my family. I could feel her slipping away from me each day and it made me scared beyond anything I had ever felt before.``'' : -Kevin Zegars Natalie and Kevin grew so much in love that they together begin discussing the possibility of marriage, and Kevin at first saw little hope after sending a raven to his brother and hearing back that their was little chance the marriage would be approved of. When he told Natalie about this she was beyond sad, and they drifted apart for a time. Without Natalie he didn't feel like himself and thus he left the city and went home where he hoped to convince his parents and brother about the logic of his decision. Despite the fact that she was a lowborn Kevin had talked his parents into ignoring this and allowing him to marry her a feat that was difficult due to how stubborn his family was. When he returned to Lorderon he was so excited to tell Natalie about what he had accomplished for them but he found that she had changed somewhat in his time gone from loving him to caring little about his presence. It would take time but he would follow her and discover her meeting with Chris Hemsworth and in that moment he knew what had changed. Chris Hemsworth : "As so many wars before it the war in Munchen was started over a beautiful women." : -Arthas Menathil It was during this time that fate would have it Natalie began to see Chris Hemsworth the Prince of Arnor and a man of incredible importance. Chris had taken to the role of traveling with the major trading envoys between Arnor, and on one of these trips he met up with Natalie. Eventually the two fell in love which caused Keven Zegers to slowly become overcome with hatred towards Natalie. Where once there was affection, there was now only malice. Natalie was alone in her room one night when Kevin who she barely thought of anymore with the same lust and love as before entered silently into her room. Kevin begged to know what she was doing, and why she would hurt him in this manner. She knew she couldn't give him the anwsers that he wanted so she attempted to appease the situation by delaying the inevitable and she denied that their was anything romantic between herself and Chris. When the next day he followed her when she went to meet with Chris he watched as the two had sex, and thus he knew that she was a liar. Eventually after numerous confrontations with Natalie, and Chris the situation boiled over. At first Kevin attempted to find ways to have Chris removed but he quickly realized that he couldn't beat him in a fight and he was also constantly gaurded by his personal gaurd. With this out of the way of possibility his anger now completely focused on Natalie Portmane of whome he begin to have increasingly violent, and sadistic dreams about. Angelo Ambronogi Main Article : Angelo Ambronogi After everything that had gone on in such a short time the members of House Zegers had no idea how to get through to the now extremely depressed Kevin Zegers, and as such he was basically left to himself for the better part of a year. But while they believed him to be in solitude he was in fact having daily meetings with Angelo Ambronogi. Angelo offered him a new and different path, and for Kevin the main reward of this path was that he would get revenge on his hated enemy Chris Hemsworth, and finally get his lover Natalie back from him. Over the course of this year, Angelo convinsed him that the rape attempt had never happened and in fact Natalie was taken hostage in Arnor against her will. All of this played right into the dreams of Kevin, and he fell hook line and sinker behind the Chaos that Angelo brought to him. Fort Valeria Main Article : Fort Valeria With the upgrades in place Scotty Zegers had hoped that the new fort would be a sign of the increasing power of the Valerian Empire. His mistake was in believing that his younger brother Kevin was still the wise, and intelligent person that he was when they two were together all the time. Instead of being intelligent, kind, and wise Kevin was now corupted by the influence of his main advisor Angelo Ambronogi, and his dark god Slanaash. With control of the fort of Valeria, Kevin went about gathering to the fort the secret cultists that Angelo had been recruiting. Alongside these cultists came the training of Chaos knights. In the matter of a few months the fortress of Valeria had become a center of Chaos, and because of the rampant coruption in the city all those willing to tell on what was happening were quickly silenced. Coup With control over the only true defendable position in Valeria, Kevin continues to grow his army for his eventual plan of wiping out the rest of his family, that he believes didn't help him enough when he needed help. The members of House Zegers along with the leadership of the Empire of Valeria have no idea that the army of Kevin is now in the thousands and is supported heavily by demonic creatures that are now summoned by the chaos priests that have become very numerous in fort Valeria. The forces that Kevin has arrayed now number nearly two hundred hardened knights with a supporting force of nearly three thousand cultists and other soilders. Captured by a Monster Following her capture she would be sent westward sold to the Valerians where he old lover in Kevin Zegars would bring her to Munchen where despite her absolute hatred for him she would begin manipulating him causing his corruption to be resisted and diminishing the effectiveness of his actions against the Valerian rebels due to his obsessive love for Natalie. Family Members Leighton Zegers10.jpg|Leighton Zegers - Sister|link=Leighton Zegers Johan Rosno.jpg|Johan Rosno - Uncle|link=Johan Rosno Relationship Natalie Portmane See Also : Natalie Portmane Kevin Zegars and Natalie were childhood friends. The two had been planned to be married, but as fate would have it Natalie began to see Chris Hemsworth. Chris had taken to the role of traveling with the major trading envoys between Arnor, and on one of these trips he met up with Natalie. Eventually the two fell in love which caused Keven Zegers to slowly become overcome with hatred towards Natalie. Where once there was affection, there was now only malice. Eventually after numerous confrontations with Natalie, and Chris the situation boiled over. While asleep in her room, Keven snuck in and began to attack her sexually. It was only through her will to live that she was able to yellow loud enough that her brother Jamie was able to get into the room and stop Keven. Following this he dueled Jamie, and only the timely interuption of his cousin. "God did I love her. It would be easier to understand if I thought I had done something to lose her love, but it was just her being a gold digging whore." -Kevin Zegers. Tanden Snow See Also : Tanden Snow Tanden Snow was born a bastard child, but during his youth he became a servent for Kevin Zegars who treated him with great kindness and the two became friends. Tanden would follow Kevin into Lorderon, and would be held prisoner following the attempt on Natalie Portmane's life. Held prisoner for years he was released finally after Kevin bribed Arthas Menathil with an artifact of great importance to him. Returning to Valeria the two remained friends and Tanden quickly join his friend in worshipping Slanaash and was gifted with many powers by their new master Slanaash. Irrelin Goet See Also : Irrelin Goet Irrelin Goet and Kevin Zegars would first meet when Kevin was joining the cult of his master Angelo, and the two would bond over their shared love of living in excess. Category:House Zegers Category:Servent of Angelo Category:Vandal Category:Leader Category:Human Category:Patriarch Category:Knight Category:Chaos Knight Category:Chaos Category:People Category:People of Valeria Category:People of Munchen Category:Atlantian